


Reaching Out

by thegreatwordologist



Category: A Sex Therapist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kain wants more than just to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out

In the cafe, Tsuzuki calls him "Mr. Customer". They share barbs and quips as Kain sips his coffee and eats his stew. Tsuzuki watches Kain smoke and doesn't comment on the stupid hat or glasses that hide those pretty brown eyes from him. He never says a word about the hooded sweat shirt or jeans, pretends not to care how Kain dresses. And absolutely, he cannot tell Kain that he likes Kain's work clothes better. Kain comes to him to get away from it all, but also to remember it. To talk about it, and the bond he forms with each customer.

Tsuzuki is intimately aware of the bonds. He knows that each night's work leaves Kain feeling a little empty, lost and barren as those he helps go off to their true loves, leaving Kain behind. He wonders, sometimes, whether Kain lingers for a time before coming to get his coffee. He knows the man showers, can smell the soap mingling with the faint fragrance of whatever it was he'd been burning to comfort the customer. It's always a little different, the tinge of change frustrating Tsuzuki just a little. But he says nothing about it. Instead, he offers Kain a light, sometimes raking a hand through his rough-cut black hair before turning to dish up something warm for Kain to eat, even if the slender, sleek-haired man doesn't want anything.

But tonight isn't in the cafe. His business is closed, instead, the cafe dark and locked up tight. He hesitates outside the door, then draws a slow, deep breath and steps in, pasting his customary smirk onto his face. He watches Kain look up, ready to greet his new customer, and freeze. Somehow, despite all the dark knowledge the man possesses, he never once saw this coming. "Tsuzuki?" he asked softly, the practiced smile fading on his lips, and an odd look of betrayal in his eyes. "You...?" 

Tsuzuki smiles at Kain, stepping forward and moving to sit on the barstool, a reverse of the positions they so often held. Kain's hands move to make his drink, and despite being unprepared for the sight of Tsuzuki, the magic of his skills isn't lost. The drink he sets forth is Tsuzuki's favorite, the clear alcohol delicately scented but powerfully strong. And Tsuzuki can handle it. He takes the glass, sipping it while he watches Kain's eyes settle back into practiced professionalism. "As I'm sure you know," he purrs softly, leaning forward a little, and Tsuzuki can't help but admire the way those clothes fit him, sleek lines that suit him much better than the baggy clothes he wears to Heven, "here you can find the path to be with the one you truly desire. It is my gift to guide you to a happier sex life with your love." He reaches out, slender fingers trailing along Tsuzuki's cheek, just brushing against the facial hair he sports, and then suddenly, Kain is pulling back, frowning a little and staring not at Tsuzuki but at his own hand.

Confused eyes lift to Tsuzuki, those carefully sculpted brows furrowing until there's a tiny line between them as his gaze asks the question he cannot quite form words for. For a moment, his eyes shift, glazing as he searches within himself, within whatever pocket of dark magic it is that he makes work for himself. And then he's staring at Tsuzuki again, shock mingling with stark hope as Tsuzuki lifts one large hand to cup his cheek. "I hope that's true," Tsuzuki rumbles, fingers exploring the soft skin of Kain's cheek. "I've had a lot of trouble finding the words to tell this man just what I like about him." Carefully, he draws Kain around the bar, tucking the slender form against his chest as he continues to stare down into those warm eyes. "Whenever we meet, he is my honored customer, after all," he says, leaning down until his lips touch Kain's.

There is no need to shift forms for this. Kain's mouth opens under his, arms sliding around Tsuzuki's neck as his chest presses flush against Tsuzuki's wider one. "What do you think?" he asks Kain softly, lips sliding along Kain's cheek to his ear. "Can you help me approach my special customer?" There's a hardness between his legs echoed in Kain's body, and he can't resist moving a thigh there, rubbing against it as Kain whimpers softly, the sounds a faint affirmative. A limber form stretches out atop the bar, letting Tsuzuki open his clothes, fondle his cock, bare his body. Greedy fingers explore every inch of smooth skin, enjoying the taste he's getting of Kain's offering. He leans forward, dribbling a little of his drink down the hard column of Kain's cock before taking the hot flesh in his mouth and sucking. He hears Kain lost in the pleasure of it, writhing and whimpering needily, greedily, shamelessly wanton and open to him. 

And when that isn't enough, Tsuzuki stands, his own pants open and shoved down far enough that he can enter Kain, slicked with Kain's own juices and sweat. Kain cries out, lifts forward to wind arms and legs around Tsuzuki, clinging to him as their hips move together, first slow, then faster faster faster until they're almost violent in their passion, Tsuzuki's body claiming Kain fully. He owns the sweaty, desperate form, knows now what Kain could never quite tell him. His love is not unfounded. It is not unrequited.

They sink to the floor, bodies a tangle of limbs still connected, their eyes opening to meet again. In Kain's eyes, Tsuzuki sees banked pleasure, but he also sees something he's never seen before. In Kain's eyes, there is open happiness, a contentment that radiates through them. Tsuzuki settles onto his back, drawing Kain against him and staring up at the ceiling of the bar, grateful for the knowledge that no one would interrupt them. "I have stew for after," he promises quietly, his arm still around Kain as the man drapes half-over him. There is the matter of an arrangement between them still. Tsuzuki cannot ask Kain to give up his work, and Kain cannot promise to be faithful, and neither of them are really certain the other knows that the two facts are understood. But that will come later, when they eat breakfast together and try to find the words they need to work out just what it is between them.

For now, they need only lay on the floor and bask.


End file.
